Changes
by Takan Morfin Riddle Lestrange
Summary: The night that Sirius planned to leave to the Potters, Bellatrix confronted him. In the timeline, he left, turning her into the insane death eater we all know. But what if she did something that she didn't do originally? Something that changed everything…


30th June 2013

**Summary:** The night that Sirius planned to leave to the Potters, Bellatrix confronted him. In the timeline, he left, turning her into the insane death eater we all know. But what if she did something that she didn't do originally? Something that changed everything…

Changes

Chapter 1

**By Alex H S**

"Sirius! Don't leave!" came the shout from the manor.

The Black family was currently congregated at the Black Manor, in Lincolnshire. Dawn was just breaking and the shout didn't leave the entrance hall, where it originated from.

Sirius stopped just in front of the doors. He was going to leave, he had had enough of this life. The life he led was never a pleasant one, and it was only made bearable by his favourite cousin.

Bella.

The rest of the Marauders thought that they hated each other, the truth was the opposite. They were best friends. Bellatrix had to publicly distance herself from him once he was sorted into Gryffindor, their family would expect no less. So she did. **Publicly**. They stayed friends behind closed doors.

It was harder once Bella started Hogwarts in his second year, for she was sorted into Slytherin, like the rest of the family. Before then they'd remained in touch using owl, it wasn't hard, for they always passed it off as Eleador Greengrass from Ravenclaw, sending letters to her. She would gladly collaborate, for they had always been good friends.

It was currently the summer after 5th year, and James (another Marauder) had offered his house to Sirius as a home, should he ever need it. He had decided that he did need it, for it had become too much. His mother had tried to betroth him to a **Parkinson** of all people. He still grimaced at the thought.

Sighing he turned back around as he heard a muffled sob come from behind him.

He saw Bella crying, and he felt his heart almost rip in two. Without hesitation he strode forward and wrapped her in a hug.

They lost track of how long they stood there in each other's arms. When Bella had finally stopped crying she looked up at him and whispered so softly, you would have thought that it was the wind

"Please"

He would do anything for her yet she asked of him the one thing he couldn't do. Stay.

"I can't, Bella."

"Please!"

He looked away from her face, burying his own in her hair. It smelled of chocolate and strawberries, her shampoo.

"Please don't leave, please don't leave" she kept repeating over and over again.

"I have to, Bells. You know what my life is like. I can't put up with it anymore"

This statement just renewed the sobs and caused him to tighten his grip on her. He felt feelings that he had been trying to supress since his 3rd year. He had realised that he had loved her, loved not fancied. Most people wondered why Sirius Black would never date, when his 'best' friend was such a ladies man. It was because his heart belonged to someone else entirely. He had never told her in case it would ruin their friendship.

What he didn't know was that Bellatrix returned the feelings whole heartedly, yet had never told him for the same reasons.

As she stood there in his arms, feeling an amount of secureness that only his arms could bring, she realised that only one thing would stop him from leaving.

She was loath to do it, as if he didn't stay, she would end up with a broken heart. That would happen anyway if she let him go without trying.

Just as he pulled his face out of her hair and looked at her, she made her decision.

She pulled him down by his lapels and kissed him. After a couple of seconds, she felt his start to return it. Inside she sighed in relief, the hard part was over. Now she just had to get him to actually stay.

Sirius stood there in shock, Bellatrix, his best friend was kissing him!

He then felt the feelings break through the wall he had built around them. It was like a dam bursting. He started to kiss back just as desperately as she had kissed him. After a few seconds, the two teens broke apart and gazed at each other.

"When?"

That was the only thing he needed to ask, they both understood what he meant.

"The end of my second year, your third." The same question in her eyes

"Beginning of my third, when you went to Hogsmeade with Lestrange. I hated the bugger when he took you. I was contemplating cursing the bastard, but I managed to stop myself" he cracked one of the lopsided smiles that she loved the most.

"Sirius, don't go. Please." She begged, realising that he was still planning on leaving.

She could see him struggling to go now, after what had happened. It was obvious that he needed another nudge to get him to stay. So rolling her eyes she just pulled him closer and kissed him again. This time, there was no hesitation in the reply. She pulled away, gently and leaned against his chest. His arms automatically made their way around her and held her close to him.

Having made up his mind he told her his decision, "I'll stay, Bells"

She just leaped into his arms and he swung her around. When he put her down he could hear her stomach rumble and smirked.

"May I have the honour of escorting you to the dining hall, my lady?"

"Of course, good sir."

They both started laughing after failing to act all serious and snobbish. After they stopped laughing, Sirius offered his arm to her and they both walked down to the dining hall.

The room was very large and the table could seat 20 people. The walls were painted blue whilst the floor was silver wood. His mother, father, aunt and uncle were already seated at the table.

When the two of them walked in, it caused the adults to look up, for their children weren't normally down for breakfast until 9'o'clock.

They were even more shocked to find Sirius and Bellatrix walking in, arm-in-arm with each other. Walburga was especially shocked to find that Sirius followed the etiquette lessons that he had been taught.

Orion, who had always been fond of his eldest son, saw something pass between the two teens as their eyes met. He smiled softly, it was the same look that he and Walburga had once shared. A long time ago.

He made a mental note to talk to him later that day. He also needed to talk to the boy about his inheritance, Sirius was the oldest male of direct descent, which had the most Black blood in him, so once Arcturus Black died, he would become Master of House Black. Though in public he would be Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Throughout breakfast, the adults all noted that the two teenagers were using proper etiquette, and were conversing civilly.

After Orion finished breakfast, he stood up, making everyone else at the table stand up as well.

"Sirius, as soon as you are done with your breakfast, could you please come to my study. Good day, everyone."

After he had left, the men tucked in the women again and conversation continued.

"Why do you think, Uncle Orion wishes to talk to you?"

"Honestly? I've no idea." He frowned in thought

"Sirius, you're turning 17 this year, aren't you?" at his nod she continued "When Uncle Arcturus dies, aren't you supposed to become Master Black? You have the most Black blood after all"

Sirius slowly nodded his head in acceptance that it could be that.

"Well, I've finished so I had better go"

"Wait, I'll go with you"

"Ok" Sirius acquiesced, waiting only a couple of minutes for her to finish her food. After that had happened Sirius and Bella bowed/curtsied then left the room.

"Is it just me or is Sirius acting like the pureblood he is?"

After receiving no answer, Cygnus black looked at the two women with whom he currently occupied the table. He chuckled.

Walburga and Druella sat there with their mouths hanging open, staring at the doorway.

R&R!

No flames!


End file.
